Not Without You
by morethanwordscansay
Summary: Those people – they aren't killing because they necessarily like to kill. They are killing because they want me to suffer.
1. Chapter 1

The rain echoed on the ground as a lonely soul walked the streets. There was no one about. The streets were lost amongst the fog and the tears of the woman walking them. Her footsteps echoed on the pavement and her tears and sobs were drowned out by the rain. She walked slowly, the rain drenching her body. She was freezing, her body shaking and barely covered by the tattered dress that she wore. She had been running for most of the night, but was too tired to continue. Just putting one foot in front of the other was becoming a difficult task.

She had no idea where she was, she just knew that she had to keep walking, further and further away from where she had been. She had turned pale, as her body grew colder, her skin milky white in the dull light being omitted by the streetlamps. She had one of her arms hugging her body, trying to keep her warm, and the other pinned to her side, trying to stop blood pouring from her wound, trying to stop her from being killed by blood loss.

She was growing weaker by the second. She had no money and no phone. Her eyelids closed and she fell to the pavement. The blood loss was too great for her body to handle and the exhaustion from running all night was too great to keep moving.

Her head hit the pavement and she was knocked unconscious. She was powerless. Her mind lost to her subconscious and her blood lost to the outside world. She was still alive, but barely. She didn't have much time.

There was a gunshot and the sound of breaking glass. She could hear sirens and feel the footsteps of twenty or so men on the ground. She heard another gunshot, her heart racing with fear. But then she heard a familiar voice say "You're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Her heartbeat slowed and she relaxed, relief washing through her body. He was alright.

She was standing outside a warehouse, behind the SUV as Booth had instructed. They had come to a compromise that if she wasn't going to stand behind the police tape she had to at least stand behind the SUV if it was parked more than 50 metres away. She had reluctantly agreed, knowing that there was no way he would let her go any closer. She didn't understand why. She figured if she was going to be shot at it didn't matter where she stood.

At the sound of an arrest she moved to the front of the car, leaning against it waiting for him to come back. She watched as he walked from the building, handing off the murderer to other agents and commending their work, before walking over to her looking angry.

"Bones, I told you to stay behind the car, not in front of it!"

"I WAS behind the car. I heard you arrest the guy so I figured that it was safe."

"Oh you figured did you?" He said taking off his bullet proof vest and putting it in the back of the car before going to the side of it and standing right in front of her. Her eyes were blazing and she was ready to retort whatever else he said.

"I told you to stay behind the car, AT ALL TIMES." He emphasised the last part, knowing that it wouldn't matter what he said to her she wouldn't obey.

"But you got the guy. It seems perfectly logical to move from behind the car once the suspected danger had been erased from the situation."

He stepped even closer to her, bending slightly so their eyes were level. She could smell his cologne and he could smell his perfume. They were both momentarily lost in each other before Booth remembered that he was angry at her.

"You have to promise to stay behind the car at all times; otherwise I won't let you come to an arrest, ever again." He said quietly, but forcefully.

"Fine" She said patting him on the shoulder. "I won't come." She smiled at the surprised expression on his face. She knew he had expected her to promise just so she could come, maybe some more compromising, definitely more arguing, but not to just never come at all. She smiled at him again and then walked around the car to the passenger side door.

"What?" He said, still surprised, blocking the door so she couldn't get in."You're just not going to come?"

She nodded and pushed him aside. She clicked in her seatbelt as he continued to stare at her, shocked.

"Come on Booth. I have work to do."

He clambered into the car, still thinking that he had imagined her response. He liked having her there – he wanted her to be wherever he was all the time.

They sat in silence, Booth contemplating whether or not he was dreaming, his mind going in circles wondering if she had actually not argued further about it. His mind went round and round before he finally decided to just ask her if she had been serious.

"You were joking weren't you?" He asked, not wanting to sound like an idiot.

She smiled mockingly at him. "Yes" she confirmed before hopping out of the car and walking quickly into the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela sat in her office, drumming her pencil against her desk. She had been doing that for the last ten minutes and wasn't about to stop. Her head was full and her sketch book lay bare, her mind, to chaotic to draw something. She was nervous about Brennan going to the arrest, but then again she always was. She hated having her best friend just walk into a danger zone. She hated Booth having to arrest people, because that put him in danger as well. But most of all she hated the people Booth had to arrest. The murderers, the rapists, the life destroyers. She hated them. She hated them because she had to give their victims their faces when they should still have their faces. They should still be alive. They should still be living and breathing and just doing what they always did. She hated putting a face to the bodies, because once she did that it wasn't just a dead person. It _was_ a person – a person with a name, a face and a past. She didn't want to draw the murder victim's faces. She wanted there to be no murder victims.

But this, like Brennan putting herself in danger, was a constant thought. She always thought about changing jobs and telling Brennan to be more careful, but she could never do it. She had friends here and despite everything, she loved her job. She had Brennan and Hodgins and Cam and Booth and Zack. She could never give that up, no matter how dysfunctional it was. They managed and they had a great time doing it.

She looked at her watch. Brennan was late. She began tapping her pen harder against the desk, her aggravation setting in and her eagerness to see her best friend was engulfing her. Although her head was full, she was excited about tonight. She had convinced Brennan to go clubbing with her and she even got to pick out her outfit. No it wasn't Angela's birthday; she was just the expert beggar.

With that thought her mood lightened and she stopped taping her pen against the desk and starting drawing as Brennan entered her office. She turned at the sound of her footsteps and jumped up, running to her and giving her a big hug.

"You're alive!" Angela said happily, breaking away from Brennan who was unsure about what to make from the statement because obviously she was alive.

"Yes. Yes I am." She said matter of factly, making Angela laugh.

"Come on. We have to get ready!" Angela said, grabbing Brennan's hand and leading her to her office.

Booth was lying on the couch in Brennan's office reading an anthropology journal when they entered.

"Don't you have your own couch Seeley?" Angela mused.

"Yes." Said Booth sitting up "However I do not have these" he lifted up the magazine smiling "to completely confuse me and make less sense than Zack."

"Poor Booth" Angela said laughing as Brennan snatched the magazine away from him and hit his side with it.

"What are you doing here Booth?" Brennan asked putting the magazine on her desk.

"Just seeing what my favourite partner is doing" He smiled at her disproving facial expression. "And to make sure that you were really joking about not coming to arrests with me." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and waited for her reply.

"Yes Booth." She said sighing and fighting off the urge to smile unsuccessfully. "I was joking."

"Good." He said relieved. After he had dropped her off he had convinced himself into thinking she was serious.

"Well Booth, if it wasn't for your ridiculous regulations we wouldn't have this problem." Brennan said. She was standing behind her desk with her arms folded.

"Ridiculous regulations?" He said, raising his voice. "So the fact that I don't you to be in danger makes me a bad person?"

"You don't want me to be in danger? You don't want me to get in your way while you're being heroic and trying to elevate your male status." She had moved from behind her desk, stepping closer to him. Her eyes were wild and her voice was as loud as his had been.

Instead of anger being shown on his face, his expression was hurt and disbelieving. "You honestly don't think I care about you?" he asked his voice soft as he stepped closer to her.

"Sometimes I don't know what to think" Brennan had also lowered her voice. They were now staring at each other, a mere footstep apart, waiting for the other to say something, but were off the hook when Angela interrupted them, making them jump because they had forgotten that she was even there.

"Umm. Sweetie, as entertaining as this is." She motioned to Booth with a smile. "We have to get ready."

"Oh yes, sorry Angela." She said as she walked back behind her desk and grabbed her keys and bag, avoiding Booth's gaze.

Booth cleared his throat and turned his gaze to Angela. "So where are you two off to?"

"We" She motioned between her and Brennan "Are going clubbing." She said happily.

The hurt look on Booth's face immediately changed to disproval.

"What!" He yelled turning back to Brennan. "You can't go clubbing. It's too dangerous. I mean there are drugs and alcohol and gangs." He looked at both of them and they returned blank looks. "Someone could spike your drink" he said feeling defeated.

"Whatever dad" Angela said. "Abstinence is the key, stay away from drugs. We know." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Angela. I bet Hodgins doesn't like it either."

"I don't." Hodgins replied as he entered the office on cue. He had come to say bye to Angela. "Wait. What don't I like, cause if it is some FBI cover up I do not agree to anything." His eyes were wide as his mind went through all the things they could be discussing. As Brennan, Angela and Booth all rolled their eyes at the conspiracy thirsty entomologist.

"No Hodgins." Angela said smiling. "Clubbing."

"Oh." Hodgins said disappointed. "Sorry Ange, but no. I don't like you doing it."

"Aha." Booth shouted triumphantly pumping his fists. "You kids are not going clubbing." He said in his father voice as he pointed at Angela and Brennan.

"Why don't we all go out together?" Hodgins suggested absently.

"Only if we are allowed to drink." Said Angela directing her sentence at Booth. "Bren?"

"Why not? Maybe Booth will let us out of the car."

Angela could tell that Booth was about to open his mouth to retort, but she beat him to it.

"Okay then its decided. Let's meet back here at 7."

They all nodded, Booth fighting the urge to grab Brennan and tell her exactly how much he cared about her.

Thankyou for reading! :) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The sky began to darken as Angela walked into her apartment with a smile on her face. She was happy that they were all going out together even though it had wrecked her plans with Brennan. At least now instead of telling her how much she should be with Booth, she could just push them together. Her smiled widened at the thought. She was a social genius. She couldn't help but feel pride as she showered and changed into a short sparkly dress and stilettos. She sighed as she let her hair down and shook it out, feeling the freedom of her released hair.

She was walking out of her bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Excitement leapt through her body as she raced down the hall and turned the door knob.

"Hey Bren, sweetie!" She squealed as she ushered her friend inside before doing a twirl "What do you think?"

"Wow Angela. You look great."

"Thanks." She said before turning around to look at her friend. "You're not dressed." She said disappointed. "Don't tell me you aren't going, Bren. You promised you would."

"No Ange. I'm coming. I just don't know what to wear." She smiled as she watched Angela's face light up.

"Well you came to the right place didn't you!" She grabbed Brennan's hand and pulled her into her room and began pulling out clothes and shoes, shoving them in Brennan's arms.

This went on for hours, changing clothes and criticising outfits until Angela was finally satisfied.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom her arms at her sides and a tired expression on her face.

"How about this one Angela?" She asked impatiently.

Angela turned around from her wardrobe ignoring her friends annoyed tone to judge the outfit.

Her eyes widened. "Yes!" she screamed."It's perfect." She ran over to Brennan and hugged her. "Booth is not going to know what hit him!"

Brennan felt nervous as she walked into the lab, Angela holding her hand tightly and standing close beside her, Brennan could feel her excitement about to boil over. All Angela wanted to do was see Booth's facial expression. She wanted to take a photo, frame it and hang it on her wall, after she enlarged it of course. She couldn't wait to his face as he watched Brennan walk into the room. She was shaking she was so excited, contemplating where exactly she would put the enlarged photo of Booth.

Booth and Hodgins were waiting in Brennan's office with their backs to the large windows that allowed Brennan to watch over the lab as she worked. They were engaging in an incredibly interesting male conversation of nods and short sentences as they waited for the two women to join them.

This is it! Thought Angela, as her and Brennan neared the door to Brennan's office. She held her breath as they walked in and Hodgins and Booth turned around at the sound of their footsteps. Angela would definitely have made a copy for every room in her house if she had of taken a photo

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was as though everything had stopped, time, his heartbeat, his breathing. It was as though he couldn't contain himself from her anymore, but he knew he had too. It was like everything that he felt for this woman had to be said then and there, but he knew he couldn't say what he had wanted to say to her. He wanted to say 'I love you'. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, never let her go. But most of all he wanted her to want the same things with him and he wasn't sure she did. How could he do that if she didn't want him too? He loved her, he respected her. He wasn't about to throw away their friendship and make it so awkward between them that she left. He would rather be miserable and see her everyday then say what he wanted and never see her again. They were tough consequences, but if it meant being a part of her life then he would do anything.

He had had his back turned to them, but the sound of footsteps made him turn. He got one glimpse of her and his heart stopped along with his breathing. She was wearing a tight backless red dress, that hugged her waist and was slit halfway down her chest and slit from her ankle to just below her hip. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to swallow, tried to breath, but she had stunned him. He watched her walk into the room with Angela; he watched her smile at Hodgins and nod in his direction. She was still angry at him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be near her, to never leave her, though he knew that would not be possible.

He watched as she swept her soft brown hair from her eyes and laughed. He watched her lips move as she talked and her blue eyes sparkle as she stood there, looking incredible.

Booth was brought back to earth by an elbow to his ribs.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked, angry for having his reverie interrupted.

"Just making sure you are still with us." Hodgins said teasingly, having watched him ogle at Brennan.

"Yeh, I'm here." He stuttered his eyes wandering back to Brennan. "You girls look...great." He gave up on talking and instead motioned for them to leave.

Hodgins grabbed Angela's hand in his and began to walk out as Brennan began to turn to leave, but stopped when she felt Booth's hand in hers. She turned to face him, unsure of what to say, or do.

"I'm sorry Bones." He said, his eyes pleading for forgiveness and his body pleading for her. "You have to understand, that I care about you so much. I hate to see you put in danger because of me. "

She looked up at him. "We're partners Booth. You don't put me in danger; our job puts US in danger."

"Still I don't want to see you get hurt." He said brushing her hair back.

They stared at each other having a silent conversation of forgiveness and love that they would not dare voice.

"C'mon Booth and Dr B! We have some partying to do!"Hodgins said as Angela shook her head at his excitement and whispered to him "You just wrecked their moment."

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand and led her out of her office, their fingers entwined and smiles on their faces.

"Let's go." Said Brennan looking forward to the rest of the evening.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**This story was posted on another site but i never finished it. **

**ACTUAL plot is coming next! :) **

"Well...that was..." Booth scrunched up his face trying to find the right words to describe what they had just been through, but was saved by Angela's lack of caring about what words came out of her mouth.

"Absolutely revolting and horrible and by the way I am never going back there again. I can't believe we went there in the first place."

"Hey, it was your idea" Hodgins said angrily. "You're the reason we set foot in the joint."

"Lucky it was only our foot." Booth said and smiled at Brennan who was laughing silently at their argument.

"You got that right." Angela said shuddering. "But still, my poor foot!" She smiled at Hodgins who was furious, but found it impossible not to smile back. Soon they were all laughing.

"Okay." Hodgins began as his laughter faded and they had reached his car. "Clubbing is out. How about we just come back to my place, order pizza and play games or watch a movie."

"Sounds good." Booth replied as Angela nodded in agreement. "Bones?"

"Yeah, sounds great." She smiled at them. As bad as the evening had been so far she was actually enjoying herself. She had made up with Booth and he had been holding her hand for most of the night. "Let's go!"

They all piled into the car smiling, glad to be leaving the horrible place they had just been.

It was ten o'clock when Brennan woke up. The first thing she felt was a pounding in her head that turned into a painful ache the more she moved so she stopped, not wanting it to get worse. She tried to keep her eyes open, but stopped as the pain in her head began to shoot through her body. Instead she just lay there. Not even knowing where there was. The only thing she could tell was that she was on a bed, not hers, the sheets felt different. She moved her hands across the bed until they met skin.

"Booth?" she moaned her voice a hoarse whisper as pain shot through her head. When he didn't answer she gave up and closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep where she couldn't feel the pain in her head.

Their night out had turned into a drinking game mixed with charades, truth or dare and the weirdest game of monopoly she had ever played in her life after being introduced to it by Angela a year ago. The dares had been stupid and the truths had been childish, mainly because of the large quantity of alcohol they had consumed but also because they were having so much fun.

At one point Hodgins had suggested strip poker, but was laughed at and voted against as well as made to drink another round of shots. They had set up for the night in one of Hodgins massive living rooms. They had eaten pizza and attempted to watch a movie until Angela brought out vodka bottles and glasses. These vodka bottles turned to scotch and the scotch turned to wine and the wine turned to beer, until they had exhausted all of their immediate alcohol stash and Angela decided to go down to the cellar and bring out the expensive spirits Hodgins had stashed away.

They had gone crazy, the living room was a mess – covered in monopoly money and the hotels and motels they had decided to throw at each other in a girl versus boy war. They had no idea what the time was at any point in the night, but they didn't care. They played on and on until they all eventually passed out in one of the guest bedrooms that was on the other side of the house to the living room they had started the night in.

Brennan awoke again at 11 o'clock to the sound of moans coming from her left. She opened her eyes finding that this time she could keep them open. The pain in her head had eased since the last time she woke up and she was able to move, slightly.

"Booth." She murmured, her head plastered to the bed.

"Bones...Can you move?" He asked, his voice a tired murmur.

"Not really." She replied. "Where are Angela and Hodgins?"

"I'm here." A pained voice groaned in reply from the floor.

"Angela?"Brennan asked.

"Wish I wasn't right about now"

Brennan laughed painfully at her friend's tone of voice. "Where's Hodgins?"

"On the floor...somewhere...I can't lift my head to see him."

They all lay there in silence, all knowing that none of them could muster up the energy or fight their pounding headaches to move. They just lay there for hours thinking about how this was going to be a really long day!

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALAS! PLOT!** **;) r and r**

"Bones! What are you doing here?" his voice was serious and his expression was the same.

"I was called here Booth. There are human remains to identify."

"How could you have been called here? I told them not to call you." His voice had risen in volume. "Who called Dr Brennan?" he yelled forcefully. A scared looking agent put up his hand as Booth looked at him angrily. "When I say do...not...call Dr Brennan. I MEAN... DO NOT CALL DR BRENNAN."

"Booth what is going on?" She asked him angry and confused. She had no idea what to think. He was never like this at a crime scene.

It was dark that night and blue and red lights were flashing everywhere. The FBI techs had set up lights and forensics were sweeping the bushland. The week had been fairly slow and the majority of it was filled with a headache as they all slowly got over their hangovers.

She could see a smashed up car a little way ahead as Cam walked towards her with a puzzled expression.

"Dr Brennan. What... um... What are you doing here?" She looked at Booth who had turned away from Brenan too yell at the poor FBI agent who had called her.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Brennan asked, annoyed by not being told what was going on. She looked at Cam waiting for an answer.

"Um... well. You see Dr Brennan...Well it's like this..." She stuttered trying hard to escape having to answer the question.

"Bones come with me." Booth had walked back over to them now as Cam took a deep breath in and muttered thankyou under her breath before walking away, she couldn't bear to hear Booth tell her.

Booth began to walk away from the scene as Brennan followed hesitantly. Booth's eyes were glazed with tears as he led Brennan to the outskirts of the light. He turned to face her and she noticed his unfallen tears.

"Booth, what's going on?" She said quietly.

Booth took a deep breath in and stared into her eyes. He breathed out. How could he tell her?

"Booth?" She said strongly, demanding an answer.

"Bones... The body that was found...It's... It's your fathers."

Her heart stopped as soon as the words left his mouth. She felt as though she was falling as her breath became heavy and her knees were about to give way. Booth saw her knees buckle and stepped forward to catch her in his arms, pulling her tight to his body.

"Are you sure it's him?" She said quietly through tears.

"Yes Bones. I'm so sorry."

She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes and attempting to put on a brave face.

"I want to do my job." She said strongly.

"No. I'm not going to let you." He said stepping closer to her and putting his hand on her shoulder and she wriggled away.

"I'm going to help Booth. This is my job..." Her face was glazed with tears and her skin was more pale than usual.

"I can't put you on this case. I won't do it."

"Booth you're being unreasonable." She began to cry again – her emotions getting the best of her and her grief starting to set in.

Booth hugged her again, holding her tighter the more she tried to pull away until she gave up. They stood there for minutes, neither of them ever wanting to let go. Booth pulled back slowly, grabbing her hand in his.

"Come on Bones. I'll take you home." He pulled at her hand, but she wouldn't move, her eyes red and swollen.

"No. I'm staying Booth."

"You are not staying."

"I was called here to do my job and that is exactly what I am going to do" Her grief had turned to anger as her voice rose.

"Bones I am not going to let you go back. I can't let you. I don't want you to have to see your father the way he is." He lowered his voice, not wanting to hurt her, but wanting to get his point across. "You know what the bodies are like when you are called to examine them. You know what the bodies are like when Cam is called to examine them."

Brennan looked at Booth, her expression serious. "I know what the victims look like Booth. I have seen it all and..."

"But you haven't seen your father!" Booth cut her off, his tone harsher than he had intended it to be. He didn't know what to do or what to say just to get her to leave. He didn't want her here; he didn't want her to see her father's remains. He wanted her safe, at home. He wanted her to never have to know and never able to get hurt.

Brennan's expression was hurt as she turned and walked away from him back to the crime scene, tears in her eyes.

"Bones! Bones!" he called as he ran to catch up with her. He had made his mind up. There was no way he was going to let Brennan see. He promised her he would protect her and he wasn't about to break that promise. "Bones, stop." He said patiently as he grabbed her arm and turned her around. His grip was tight, but not tight enough to hurt her, just tight enough so that she couldn't walk away.

"Let go of me Booth!" Her voice was filled with tears and anger, which only made him angry that she was upset.

"You know what Bones? I am not going to let go of you. I will stand here all night holding you back if I have to. I don't care." He breathed in and out, and continued, trying to calm his voice. "Bones I know you want to help her father, find his killer, gather all the evidence you can. But Bones, you just found out that your father was murdered, so I need you to be a grieving daughter first and a forensic anthropologist second. I need you to let me take you home. I need you to cry and scream if you want to. But I just need you to think about this and come with me. Please." He loosened his grip on her arm and ran his hand down till he was holding hers, their eyes locked on each other.

She looked over her shoulder at the crime scene, she could see Cam and FBI techs, she could see the flashing blue and red lights of the police cars and she could see equipment being unloaded. She turned back to Booth, tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you sure it was him?" She said quietly, squeezing his hand.

He nodded slowly. "Yes Bones. I'm sure."

She nodded back. "Okay. Can you take me home?"

"Yes Bones." He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, leading her to her car.

She handed him the keys as he helped her into the passenger seat. He shut the door carefully and walked around the other side to get in himself. He turned the engine on and drove away. They were both silent the whole trip, Booth silently praying that she would forgive him for what he had said even though he knew she needed to hear it.

They reached Brennan's apartment and Booth opened her door as she walked in. She stopped when she was just inside the door and turned around to face him as he handed her the keys. Brennan held the door open with her back and Booth stood outside about to leave. He half smiled at her sadly and began to walk back to the elevator.

"Booth?" Brennan said quietly as he turned around to face her. "Can you stay with me?"

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

She felt his arms envelope her body. It was warm inside but she was freezing, her body shaking and tears running down her cheeks and onto her pillow where she lay unable to sleep. Booth had watched her struggle from the hallway until he couldn't bear it any longer. In brisk steps he walked silently to her bed and laid down, pulling her back to his chest and placing his arms around her protectively. He hoped she felt protected. He kissed the back of her head lightly as she stopped shivering, overcome with sudden relief and the sweet smell of Booth. The tears continued but she was able to calm herself down. Booth was lying next to her, holding her. Nothing could ever hurt her while he was there, nothing could ever be bad when he was there, he wouldn't allow it. He would never let anything happen to her. He would wipe her tears when she cried and hold her close when she screamed. He would give his life for her without second thoughts and she would give her life for him.

But at that moment, just having him that close to her body made her... feel. It made her feel. He allowed her to feel, to say what she wanted to say, to cry when she wanted to cry. He hugged her and held her close when her world was falling apart. He would pick up the pieces and glue them back together. He would do anything for her and she would do anything for him.

"It will all be okay Bones." He whispered soothingly as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "It will be okay."

She leant back into him, feeling his chest move as he breathed and felt his heart beat steadily. She entwined their fingers of the arm he had over her and pulled it up to her chest as Booth pulled the covers further up the bed to cover her cold body. Her tears began to subside and she fell into a deep sleep in Booth's arms, never wanting to wake up, never wanting to move from where she was.

She was awoken by the bright sunlight streaming through the small cracks in her curtains. She sniffled quietly as her eyes opened, wiping her hands over the swollen skin. She could hear Booth's quiet breathing as she examined his hand in their still entwined fingers.

Feeling a sudden chill, she snuggled closer to him, wrapping his arm tight around her, burrowing under the covers. He was awoken by her movement and pulled her even closer to his body as she jumped slightly at his unexpected movement. He rolled her over carefully, so their stomachs were facing each other. She breathed in slowly as his arm tightened around her once again and she rested her head between his chest and the pillow, burrowing into him.

They had never been this close before. He had never held her so tightly. She had never let him help her when she was scared – until now. Now it didn't matter. They didn't care that they were partners and it was unprofessional. They didn't care about how scared they were about telling the other that they loved them. Because when they were together, they didn't care. They just wanted each other more than anything. To feel each other's breathing and heartbeat, to smell each other's sweet scent and see their eyes sparkle. There was no discomfort, only familiarity. They had both been waiting a long time to lie like that, to lie in each others arms. To let the world fall to pieces around, but not even notice.

They both fell asleep again, their heartbeats steady and their minds at ease, until they were awoken by Brennan's telephone ringing. They groaned as the loud noise entered their ears and Booth got up to answer it, leaving Brennan cold and remembering the events of the day before.

She tried not to think about it as she heard Booth's voice from her kitchen.

"Angela she's fine." Pause. "Yes." Pause "Yes, I know." Pause. "You can hit me later. Bye."

His voice was tired, but calm and kind like it usually was. She listened to his footsteps as he walked back to her bedroom, standing in the doorway looking at her.

"I unplugged the phone." He said smiling like a child, his eyes glittering.

She smiled back at him sadly. "I have to call Russ." She said quietly.

"I CAN plug the phone back in you know." He said walking over to the bed and kneeling down beside where she lay. "You don't have to call him right now, you can wait a while. Whenever you're ready."

She nodded slowly her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey. Bones." He sat on the bed holding her hand. "We're gonna find who did this okay?"

She nodded, sitting up and leaning her back on the bed frame, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as her tears fell.

He swivelled around so his body faced hers, putting his legs on either side of her body and pulled her into him. He wiped her tears from her face and kissed her cheek, the touch causing a shiver down her spine as she breathed in deeply and looked up, into his eyes. She knew he would never leave her. She knew that he wasn't like every other man. He was Booth. He was special. But most importantly...he was hers.

She looked up into his eyes, their lips centimetres apart as she stared into the chocolate brown depths. She leaned forward slowly a sad smile breaking onto her face, as he mirrored her action, until their lips brushed together softly before meeting again in a deep, passionate kiss.

**Thankyou for reading! Feel free to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The woman had never felt like this before. So lost, so confused, so hurt. She had travelled to so many countries, completely poor and had no idea where she was or where she was going. She was never scared; she loved the adventure, but now she was lost in a world unlike her own. It was her subconscious, filled with what she had been through, filled with pain and tears and screaming. She was scared. Would she make it through alive? Her mind screamed at the terror that lied within. Her silent anguish dulled by the rain that washed her blood from the pavement as it circled around her helpless body. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't move, she could barely breathe.

Silent tears crept form her eyes, like shadows emerging as the sun slowly sets. She was completely alone. No one knew where she was. How could they find her? How could she be saved?

Brennan put the phone down, tears streaming down her face. She had just called Russ. She could hear is voice crackle with tears and disbelief until she finally said goodbye, unable to talk any longer. She didn't want to call Russ, but she knew she had to. He was her brother and he deserved to know. Telling Russ made it more real. He was really gone. He was never coming back. She tried to convince herself that it was a dream, but she knew that was irrational. It had happened and she couldn't change that. No one could.

She slid down the back of the shower screen. She had gone into the bathroom to talk to Russ, wanting to be alone when she told her brother. Booth was in the kitchen making breakfast. They hadn't talked about their kiss yet and doing something with his hands helped his nerves as he scrambled for ingredients in the kitchen, but stopped at the sound of her sobs.

He stood in the kitchen listening, his heart breaking for her with every sniffle and every choke. He walked out of the kitchen and knocked lightly on the bathroom door before opening it slowly and peering around it. He saw Brennan huddled against the shower, the phone on the floor and tears running down her cheeks.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her, their shoulders touching and their legs stretched out on the bathroom floor.

"Tell me about your dad."

Brennan looked at him, unsure of what he was doing, but gave in after seeing the caring look in his eyes. He wanted to help.

"He was always good to me as a child. He would make me laugh when I was sad and when I did something wrong he wouldn't get angry. He would always tell me that I could do anything, that I was so smart and so beautiful and I cared about what people wanted and how people felt. He would pick me and Russ up after school and get us ice cream and then we would go to the park and play on the swings. He would always say 'You're flying Tempe, don't let anyone get you down." Tears fell from her eyes. "He told me that he would never leave, but he did Booth. He left."

He put his arm around her, completely forgetting the awkwardness that had followed their kiss. She needed him now and that was all that mattered.

"I know Bones. I know."

She put her head on his shoulder as she relived all of the memories she had with her father to Booth and he listened to every one of them.

It had been two days since Max was found murdered. It was two days since Brennan and Booth had kissed. Booth hadn't allowed Brennan into the lab until after the murder was solved much to her disapproval and spent the day with Russ instead. She liked spending time with Russ, even under the circumstances. He was her older brother and he cared about her. She had forgiven him for leaving her as a teenager and they were able to retie their bond and be siblings once again. Russ had become increasingly protective of his little sister after he returned for good and he always visited her with Amy and the girls, in the hope of establishing a fully functioning family like he always wanted.

"Tempe, you know I'm always there if you need me. Even if I wasn't before."

"You mean when I really needed you." They were walking through a park, both of their eyes glazed in tears.

"Don't be like that Tempe. I thought you had forgiven me."

"I have. It's just; forgiveness doesn't change what happened back then Russ. You are here now and that's all that matters."

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"What are we going to do about dad?" he asked her seriously, his smile fading.

"Just wait and see what happens with the case I guess."

"Okay. We'll do that."


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan walked into her apartment. It was 8 o'clock and she had just had dinner with Russ, Amy and her two girls. She had enjoyed the company of her 'family' and was content with her feelings. The last time she cried was on the bathroom floor with Booth holding her as she talked about her childhood and how much her dad had hurt her when he left. She had fallen asleep in his arms and he carried her to her bed, lying down next to her. She woke up alone in the morning however, he had to leave to go to work and he didn't want to wake her.

She then went to the Jeffersonian only to find Booth waiting for her to tell her that she wasn't allowed in. They argued for ages until she finally gave up and went to see Russ, both hurt by each other's words, but both wanting to relive the kiss they shared the night before.

Brennan walked into her kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge as she heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. She opened the door but only partly when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here Booth?" She said her anger at him resurfacing, but her love for him dulling it down.

He pushed the door completely opened and saw she was holding a bottle of water in her hand.

"Good to see you've given up on the alcohol." He said jokingly smiling at her sweetly, trying to lighten her mood.

She turned around, rolling her eyes. How could she stay angry at this man? She walked back into the kitchen to return the bottle to the fridge and Booth followed her, shutting and locking her door.

"How is Russ?"

"Good." She said turning to him as he entered the kitchen and she pulled out a bottle of tequila Angela had left there when she visited. She took a swig just to tease him.

"Now that's better." He stepped closer to her. "How are you?" He asked softly.

"How do you think I am? You wouldn't let me into the lab which was ridiculous and completely unnecessary. How am I supposed to help?" Her voice was loud and full of emotion, but mainly her struggle to keep her hands off Booth.

"You can help. You can help me. Field work." He replied stepping closer to her again, taking the tequila bottle off her and taking a swig, wincing slightly at the taste before placing it on the bench.

"I'm not an FBI agent, I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"That's never stopped you before." He smiled at her, his eyes dark and dangerous as he reached for the top of her jeans and pulled out a gun. "Forensic anthropologists aren't supposed to have these." He said holding up the small hand gun that she kept on herself at all times.

She reached for the gun, but he pulled it back, causing her to fall into him, her heart pounding and her eyes sparkling.

"Give me back my gun." She whispered, her voice soft as she stared into his eyes – their arms around each other and their lips centimetres apart.

He put the gun in the draw behind her. "You're not allowed to have a gun." He said his voice husky, his eyes wandering to her lips. "Beside you don't need one." He leant his lips to her ear and kissed it softly before whispering. "You have me."

He moved his lips to her neck as her eyes closed and her hands moved to wrap around his neck. He kissed her chin and then her lips. Their kisses were passionate and long. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and walked to her bedroom, putting her lightly on the bed and lying lightly on top of her, their lips meeting once again.

Booth could feel her hand fidgeting around the top of his jeans as he kissed her. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, the hand that was pulling at his jeans now holding his gun.

"If I'm not allowed to have a gun, then neither are you." She smiled sensuously at him and wiggled out from under him, placing the gun in the draw of her bedside table.

He sat on the edge of her bed watching her as she walked slowly toward him until she was standing between his legs, her hands on his shoulders. She leant down and kissed him softly on the lips as he stood up, pulling her body close to his as she reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up slowly. He reluctantly stopped kissing her to lift his arms up and pull his shirt over his head feeling her hands on his bare skin as she pushed backwards lightly so they fell on the bed, pulling at each other's clothes.

Both of them had given into their desires, not being able stop and never able to go back – not that they would want it any other way. All they wanted was each other and finally they got it. It had taken five years to get to here and neither of them was going to turn back.

Their wait was finally over.

The phone rang loudly in their tired ears. They had been up most of the night and were exhausted, both secretly hoping that they could stay in bed all day, even though it was only Wednesday. Brennan groaned as she got out of bed slowly, pulling off the top sheet and wrapping it around her bare body before she walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. Booth was awake and rolled over, tired, but happy. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boxers before lying on her bed once again and closing his eyes, waiting to hear her voice, but all he heard was silence and then a soft thud.

Booth jumped out of the bed at the sound and ran into the kitchen to find Brennan leaning against the bench, the phone lying on the ground where she had dropped it. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Angela is missing." She whispered her voice quavering.

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HUGE thankyou to those reading/reviewing :) Feel free to contine ;)**

His teeth were gritted tightly and his eyes were red and puffy as he walked into the lab trying, unsuccessfully, to put his emotions behind him and concentrate on his work. He didn't bother putting his lab coat on as he walked onto the platform to meet his colleagues – their eyes mirroring his. None of them had said a word. They had just gathered on the platform waiting for all of them to arrive, Hodgins being the last as they assumed he would be.

They all knew that he had never gotten over Angela and they all knew Angela had never gotten over him. There heart ached for him as he walked onto the platform, his face bearing fake courage and his eyes bearing grief. They didn't say anything to him; they didn't know what to say. Angela had never been taken before; her life had never been on the line. It was completely new to them and it scared them as they silently noted that Angela was probably the most vulnerable.

They stood on the platform; Sweets, Brennan, Booth, Cam, Hodgins, Zack. They knew they had to work out where Angela was but none of them knew how. They didn't have a crime scene they could go to, because they didn't know where she was taken. They didn't have any one to interview because they had no idea who had seen her last. They had nothing.

They stood there thinking as hard as they could until Hodgins eyes began to mask with fury.

"We have to do something!" he yelled, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

They weren't angered by his outburst; they had been waiting for someone to scream about how helpless they were as they nodded slowly at Hodgins. Because after all, he was right, they had to do something.

There was a scurrying of footsteps as a young lab assistant walked onto the platform his expression showing that he was uneasy.

"Dr Brennan, this came for you." He handed her a small brown package and left the platform.

Brennan opened the small brown package as a way to divert her emotions and her fears into a simple exercise. She carefully pulled out the contents, the others watching her absently, their thoughts on saving Angela. They were taken from their reverie as Brennan slammed down the contents of the package onto the desk she had been leaning on and her tears began again.

"What is it Bones?" Booth said calmly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she handed him a piece of paper and he read it aloud.

"Dear Dr Brennan." He paused and glanced at her before turning back to the messy scrawl that dotted the page. "We are the kind of people who fight back; who kill those who threaten to bring us down. We also like to see those people squirm, watch them as their life ticks away and all the people in it. You have been at work for far too long. You have threatened us so we must kill. But first we will take everything from you until you are left with nothing. One by one everyone will fall." Booth breathed in deeply as a lump ran to his throat. "First it was your father and then your best friend. Who will be next? Here's a hint;" He looked at the terrified expressions of his colleagues, his friends. "you will be last."


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKYOU to those you have reviewed/favourited/read. :)**

Angela was lying on her side, cradling her legs in her arms. She was in a dark room with cement floor. It was cold and wet. It was the first time she had been left alone after being captured. She was bleeding heavily after she was beaten because she tried to fight back but her captures were too strong. They knocked her unconscious and dragged her from her apartment and drove to their hideout. She had no idea where she was. She was so exhausted and had gashes on her arms legs and forehead. Her stomach was bruised and her skin was pale. She had her eyes closed as she lay on the icy cold floor, her arms wrapped around her shaking body as frightened tears fell down her cheeks and she prayed for her friends to find her.

She was more scared than she had ever been in her life. The men who had taken her talked loudly to each other, not caring if she heard because they were going to kill her anyway. She listened to them talk as her life turned to a nightmare and tears fell from her eyes. They would talk about how they killed Max and argue about who to go after next. They would always say 'she deserves it' and 'leave her to last'. They were trying to bring Brennan down. They were a group of murderers who had banded together to stop her. They had lost so much because of her. Their freedom, their ties, their friends – but most of all they had lost the ability to murder and get away with it. Their lust for blood was greater than their ability to change their ways.

They would always talk about their plan of action. They had Russ, Hodgins, Cam, Zack and Booth to go. They would often contemplate about whether the psychiatrist was worth it and came to the decision that it would be a spontaneous attack if there was one.

Angela had no idea how much time had passed since she was captured. She had been in the dark room not being able to determine between night and day. She was a colourful person trapped in the dark, her blood all that flowed beneath her pale skin. There was no hope and no certainty. Would she ever get out of there?

"Okay I have agents all over the Jeffersonian, every entrance, every exit, every garbage chute and window. No one is getting in or out without someone knowing. I have also put Angela's photo on the news, see if we had any witnesses because we have no evidence. She could be anywhere." His face was careworn and lined with fear. He was as scared as the rest of them but trying to be helpful and gather all the positivity he could. Booth knew that Cullen would be angry that he had almost every available agent out looking for Angela, but he didn't care. If a few day suspension was the consequence for finding Angela alive then he would not care a bit. He had priorities and finding Angela safe was on top of them. There was no way they were losing her, not on his watch. He loved Angela and she was Brennan's best friend and the one person Hodgins loved more than anyone in the world. He had a duty to his friends and he was going to keep it.

Hodgins, however, had been going silently insane. His mind unravelling useless codes and evidence that didn't exist. He would never rest until she was found. He couldn't. She was everything to him.

Brennan was in a silent distress, her mind telling her that it was all her fault that her best friend was missing. She was arguing with herself trying to convince her otherwise. She knew that there was no logic to it, but she couldn't think of anything else to lift her spirit than to make up reasons of why it wasn't because of her that Angela's body would be the next she would examine. She wanted to find Angela, alive. She wanted her dad to be alive and she wanted Booth to hold her. She wanted everything to be good and fear to be a foreign emotion.

Cam was sitting her office exhausting all of her sources as the boss. She knew that if these people that had taken Angela had killed Max, they would be incredibly hard to find and hard to bring down and very dangerous. She was tired and sad, trying to tell her mind not to give up. They had to find her. They had to get Angela.

Zack was in the bone room looking over Max's remains. The door was closed as Booth had demanded after Brennan tried to join Zack. They had argued after that incident, but Zack had ignored them like he did every time they argued. He liked Angela and he wanted to see her found safely, but his inner genius made him see the rationale in taking her. She was probably the weakest of all of them and she was Brennan's best friend. To Zack it made perfect sense. Horrible sense. But sense enough to allow him to do his job.

Booth and Brennan were watching Sweets examine the note that had been sent to her. They were sitting on the lounges in Brennan's office. They both had their arms crossed, still angry after the closing the door to the bone room incident.

"You know you guys, I can't concentrate with all this tension in the air." Sweets told them lifting his head so he could look them in the eyes.

They glared at him.

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Booth said. "You just keep on analysing that letter otherwise there is going to be a whole lot of tension on your limbs."

"You know, agent Booth, your threats do not scare me."

Brennan gave him a disbelieving look.

"You both are in a difficult situation and taking it out on each other and me, is not going to help. You need to take that negativity and turn it into something constructive. "

They glared at him. "Sometimes I understand him less than I understand you." Booth said turning to Brennan a smile forming on his face.

"Maybe he isn't able to make a profile from the letter." Brennan said turning to him and reflecting his smile.

"Ah, it okay he's only a kid. Plenty of time to gain experience."

"Oh you guys are doing that thing were you talk to each other and ignore the third party. Very mature guys. And yes I have made a profile."

They turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"What is then?" Booth said. They were all serious again and Brennan's anger had returned.

"Okay, well. From what I have gathered so far. There is a group of them. They feel threatened by what you do." Sweets started turning to Brennan. "So in order to regain that control they want to hurt you, by hurting your friends and family first."


	12. Chapter 12

"I have agents stationed around Russ's building. He should be safe."

Booth walked into Brennan's office. She was sitting at her computer, typing, her eyes never leaving the screen to look at him.

"Listen Bones, I think we should talk." She continued to type. "About us" her fingers stopped. "Bones?"

She looked up, her eyes red and swollen. "You want to talk about us?" Her voice was soft but the anger was distinctive. "My dad has been murdered, my best friend has been kidnapped and is probably dead, everyone is in extreme danger because of me and you want to talk about us?" Her voice rose as she stood up, her eyes never leaving his.

"Bones..."

"No Booth. My dad is dead!" She was yelling now and tears were streaming down her face. "You are worried about our relationship while Angela is missing? There are people who want to kill us Booth and they will stop at nothing."

"Bones..."

"No! No!" She screamed. "My dad is dead. The escaped felon who has killed many people was murdered. How is that for irony?"

"Bones..."

"You know what Booth. I really don't care about you right now." She burst into tears. "I want my best friend. I want Angela. I want my dad to be alive. I know that it's irrational. I know." She wiped her eyes with her hand. "Just leave Booth." she yelled at him.

But he didn't. He walked up to her. "Booth, just go." She pushed his chest, but he only moved closer, grabbing her shaking body with his strong arms as she continued to fight. She tried to push him away and loosen his grip. "Let go of me." She sobbed.

"No, Bones. I am never letting you go."

She tried to push away again so he pulled her tighter and she gave up, her head resting on his chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry."

"No, Bones. I'm sorry. We are going to find who did this. We have too."

Angela squinted into the darkness. She longed for light - for the feel of sun on her pale skin. She longed to hear laughter, see a smile, like a candle, brightness in the dark. She longed for food, for water, for her body to heal and strong arms to hold her. She longed for her freedom, but remained forever entrapped by the men that roamed the silent building.

She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She had no idea who had taken her, but she knew what they wanted. They wanted her best friend. They wanted to hurt her, to kill her and all of her friends. The men were determined, smart and dangerous. They also lusted for blood to be shed, for the price to be paid - for those sentenced to be freed.

"You will always be my best friend. Be strong Bren. I love you so, so much."

"No Angela, don't go. We'll find you!"

"You can't. It's too late Bren. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late. It's too late."

"Angela!"

Brennan awoke in a cold sweat, her heart beating and tears streaking down her cheeks. She opened her eyes to find Booth's face above hers and his hand stroking her soft cheek.

"You okay?" he whispered, his kind face covered in shadow from the dark night.

"No, Booth. I'm not okay." She sobbed. "I just want Angela to be safe and for this to be over."

"I know, Bones. I know." He said, carefully wiping a tear from Brennan's chin and kissing the spot lightly. "If there was something I could do you know I would to it. I would do anything to make sure Angela is safe and I would do anything to stop you from feeling sad and helpless. Because the truth is, sure I can wipe away your tears, but I can't stop the reason why they appear in the first place and that makes me feel helpless."

"All you have to do is be there Booth. You always make me feel safe. I just wish that false security would be enough. As much as you like to think, you can't save me from everything and now I've put everyone in danger."

"You haven't put anyone in danger Bones. Those men, murderers, people who took Angela and murdered your father – those are the people putting us in danger, not you. It's not your fault and no one blames you."

"But THEY do, Booth. They are the ones hurting my friends and family because they have a link to me. I am the one to blame. I am THE blame."

He kissed her cheek softly and whispered into her ear, "You are an amazing woman, Bones. You have given so many people justice and peace of mind and made the world that much safer – THAT bones, THAT is what you are blamed for, that and making me fall in love with you."

"Over here. I found her." A paramedic screamed through the pouring rain. "Quickly, we have to get her to the hospital."

A group of paramedics lifted the woman into the ambulance and drove away into the night towards the nearest hospital.

"What have you got?" the doctor said as they wheeled her into the building.

"Female, severe bleeding on her side, as well as heavy bruising and deep cuts on her head and arms. Identification found on her gives name as Angela Montenegro."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while... THANKYOU to those who reviewed! :) THANKYOU to those who are reading :)**

It was 1am, Hodgins, stood at his station with tears in his eyes. He had just exhausted all of his scientific possibilities and was feeling was completely hopeless. He slammed his fist on his desk in frustration and gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as a tear fell over the edge and slid down his cheek.

She was gone, he told himself silently, gone.

Brennan and Booth were fast asleep in her apartment – Brennan's nightmares finally ceasing for the night and she was able to sleep calmly. Booth had her held tightly to his chest. Their legs entwined and their worry laid out in front of them.

They slept peacefully for a few hours before their slumbers were broken by Brennan's phone ringing loudly against the silence of the night.

Groggily, they awoke and Brennan reached over Booth for her phone on her night stand.

"Brennan." She murmured sleepily into the phone. "What?" She asked loudly, concern in her voice that startled Booth. He sat up and pulled her into his lap as she listened to the person on the other end.

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked, starting to cry, her hands fighting to wipe away the tears, Booth pulling her closer, desperate to know what was causing her such distress.

"She what?" She whispered, her voice soft and tear filled. "No... No."

She hung up the phone and began to sob. Her body shaking violently as Booth held her tightly.

"Shh, what happened Bones? Please tell me."

"They found her." She whispered through tears.

It was all too much. The beeping, the crying, the blood. He knew that he should be thankful, but her pain became his own as he struggled to stay upright. The emotions whirling inside him made him feel nauseous and his days without sleep fell heavily on top of him, causing his tear weighted eyes to droop further and his exhaustion to build. His vision became hazy as he fell to the ground, no longer able to convince his mind to stay upright as he lost consciousness.

There it was again. The beeping. He wanted to open his eyes, but found he didn't have the strength just yet. He wanted to smash whatever was beeping as it began to go faster and faster until he heard someone call his name again and again.

"Hodgins! Hodgins, wake up."

He felt someone grab his hand tightly.

"It's okay Hodgins, it's okay."

He forced his eyes open, his vision blurred as he closed his eyes tightly again before reopening them to stare into pale blue eyes.

"Thank god." Brennan breathed as she hugged Hodgin's who was lying in a hospital bed.

"W...What...happened?" He managed to ask as Brennan released him.

"You collapsed. The doctor said you were completely exhausted and you mustn't have slept in days. Is that true?"

"Yes." He whispered. "I've been so worried." Tears fell down his cheeks as he thought of Angela.

"I know. With everything that has been happening I don't blame you." A tear fell down her cheek. "Sleep hasn't been my friend lately either." She looked away from his eyes. "I don't think it will ever be again."

"You have to stop blaming yourself for everything Dr B. Responsibility is shared among many people and you are not one of them."

"Booth said the men are the ones to blame."

"He's right."

"No. I want him to be, but he's not. Those people – they aren't killing because they necessarily like to kill. They are killing because they want me to suffer. They are hurting all of friends and family because I can get enough evidence for a conviction. I am the blame. They are merely taking advantage of what I do and who I love. They share no blame, but blood of another human being."

"It's a vicious cycle you are caught in the middle of Dr B. A circle. There is no beginning to a circle, no single point just like there are no corners. How can you know to blame yourself when you don't know where it even began. Sometimes you just gotta believe that there are bad people who do bad things and there is no other blame to be had. There can't be what if's and uncertainties because you're not the one hurting people. Ultimately you would do anything to stop the hurt, the murder. You would do anything to help your family and friends because you're not them. You are a good person Dr B. The very best. It's time you started to believe that because no matter what, a circle is still a circle."


	14. Chapter 14

"You need to smile. You'll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours if you keep frowning."

"Angela! You're awake!"

"That I am Studly."

Booth pulled his chair closer to her bed and held her hand tightly.

"You feeling okay?"

"What do you think Booth?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"They are after Bren, Booth. They will stop at nothing."

"We are all in danger." Booth whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"What's wrong Booth?" Angela asked, feeling that there was another reason for his sadness.

He took a deep breath in and looked Angela in the eye. "I just feel, now that Bones and I together, everything has fallen apart."

"You think it's the universes way of telling you, you shouldn't be together?"

He nodded. "I love her so much and I would do anything for her, but I can't stop things from falling apart and I can't put them all back together when they do."

"No one expects you to Booth. I love you both so much and if anything, you guys are the hope. The light at the end of the tunnel. You guys are the proof that out of such hate, love can still exist and out of grief and danger people can actually hold on to something precious and never let go."

Brennan was standing outside of Angela's room listening to their conversation. She had come to check on Angela for Hodgins but stopped when she heard her name. With all the emotions whirling inside of her she was insure about how to react to their conversation so instead she opened the door and walked in once the voices had fallen silent.

"Angela!" She whispered as she saw her friend awake and smiling sadly.

"Hey, Sweetie."

Brennan walked to the same side of the bed as Booth and leant down and hugged Angela carefully, kissing her temple lightly.

"Hodgins sent me in here to make sure you were still okay."

"Why can't he do that himself?"

Brennan sucked on her bottom lip before replying, "Hodgins collapsed Ange. He's fine. Just exhausted and worried."

"Oh my God! Can I see him?"

"No Ange." Booth replied. "You stay right there. I'll go and check on him okay?"

"Okay." She agreed as Booth left. "Where's Cam?"

"She's at the Lab, doubling security and securing the evidence we have." Brennan replied sombrely as her eyes filled with tears. "Ange, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

Angela grabbed Brennan's hand tightly. "It's alright Bren. You have nothing to be sorry about. Everyone is fine, okay?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. She couldn't help but feel responsible – for her father, for Angela and for the safety of Booth, Cam and Hodgins.

"I don't know what to do Ange. We have nothing to go on. We have no suspects, no leads."

"It's okay Bren. You have me."

It was as though time was on fast forward. Angela quickly became the main evidence as she emotionally recounted all that had happened to her while she was captured. Her clothes were taken for analyses and Brennan stood by determined to keep Angela comfortable and assist her in any way possible. She was there every minute that she wasn't at the lab. She was growing exhausted but her guilt was further developed so she was forced to dig through evidence and stay with Angela whenever she could.

Her life became a whirl as she forgot time and space and focused on the evidence she had. She didn't eat and rarely slept. Angela had to stay at the hospital for a while because of malnutrition and all of the blood she had lost. Hodgins was allowed to leave after a couple of days but was just as focused as Brennan on the evidence. Like her, he neither ate nor slept.

Cam would fly from station to station, from evidence to evidence. She didn't know where to start and she had no idea where it would end.

They were all in turmoil. Their emotions, their lives, completely up - side down.

But , for Brennan, the main reason for this distress was the one person who was no longer there.

"My partner is in danger! What part of that do you not understand?"

"Calm down Agent Booth."

"No, I will NOT calm down. She is in life threatening danger and I have to be with her!"

"You have to understand that this is mandatory Agent Booth. "

"Her life is worth a lot more to me than an FBI training camp!"

"It is not an 'FBI training camp' it is an assessment of our agents' abilities and skill."

"I have been here for two days. I cannot stay here any longer. You have to understand. The people I work with – they are all in danger!"

"Agent Booth, we are the FBI, do you honestly believe that we have left them unguarded?"

Booth gritted his teeth, his frustration building. "I don't care how many guards are watching them. I don't care if there is a hundred or a thousand men watching their every move. I have to be there. They are my people and they are my responsibility."

"Agent..."

"Let me talk to Cullen!" Booth interrupted. "Now!"

"I'll call him for you."

"Thankyou." Booth said sarcastically as the older agent he was arguing with walked toward the phone and dialled a number.

"Here." He said handing Booth the phone, unamused by Booth's tantrum

"Cullen I need to get back now!"

"But Booth, they are protected."

"Look, sir, I know and I don't mean any disrespect, but I have to be with them. They are my people. Angela is in hospital, Brennan and Hodgins won't be eating or sleeping and Cam will be exhausting absolutely every resource there is. I HAVE to go back."

"Booth..."

"Please sir. I will do fifty of these camp things if I have to. Just let me go. Please."

"You won't have to do fifty of 'those camp things', I know you are a more than capable agent. That's why I will allow you to go. But on one condition."

"Anything sir."

"You keep your people safe."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, good. Now hand me over and I will get you released!"

"Thankyou sir!"


	15. Chapter 15

SOO SOO sorry for the late late late late update!

One week later...

Brennan could feel her blood rush through her body and fall from her open wounds. Her eyelids were closed, defeated, she didn't have the strength to open them. She was strapped to a chair with rope, covered in her blood. She had been kidnapped and bashed and left to bleed to death.

She could hear them, the men. They had all taken a swing. They had all caused blood to spill from her body and pain to rush through her veins. She had refused to scream, but her tears fell on their own, causing the scratches on her face to sting.

She was so scared. There was so many of them. All armed and all wanting her dead. They laughed at her blood and at her tears, asking her continuously who the helpless one was now. But she refused to believe it was her. They were the murderers, the rapists, the criminals who stole peoples lives and freedom. They were helpless. They were lost. Shunned by society and desperate for revenge. Desperate to take Brennan's life. The idea of her death felt like freedom to them. The one person who could stop them would be gone. The blood they had wanted for so long was being slowly emptied from its owners body. They wanted more than anything for her to suffer. And that is what she was doing. She was suffering.

Her world had turned to black as she struggled to stay alive. Her body on the borderline of living and death. She had lost count of how many days she had been there for and she had lost all hope and began to accept that death would be the end result.

Her lack of energy made it hard for her to think and thoughts of her friends and family only made her cry. She felt so lost, so alone, so scared. She would think of Booth and how frantically he would be looking for her, how worried Angela would be and Hodgins and Cam. She knew, deep down that after all this time they would lose hope and she didn't blame them, but she knew they would blame themselves. She knew that Booth would be burdened with guilt for the rest of his life if she was found dead. But she also knew how much Booth loved her and that was what made her continue to live. She realized that she wanted to be with him so much and the only way she could do that was to stay alive. Because she knew he would never stop looking for her and that gave her hope.

Booth was at the lab, as he had been all the time for the past week. Tensions were growing strong as aggravations set in to each and every member of the team. They were all so scared, so angry, so helpless and they had begun to take it out on each other and they knew this so they began to work in silence. They knew that they didn't hate each other and they were all trying to cope with the kidnapping and possible death of Brennan and they all silently forgave and understood each other.

It was about 2:43am when Hodgins spoke for the first time in hours.

"I know where she is."


End file.
